A women and a trip down memory lane,
by Mrs Emily Jane Cullen
Summary: IN 1921 Edward goes, back to visit his home he grew up in, on Christmas Eve,  and reflects oh his human life, there he meets a woman, and changes his way of thinking forever,   BETTER STORY THAN U THINK...PLZ READ, EPOV. ONESHOT!


One Shot!

I do not own anything not even the characters I love so much.

Stephanie Meyers owns everything.

Chicago, Illinois, United States of America.

Winter, 1928

EPOV

Ten years. Ten years since I had returned to this deserted little street.

Almost everything was the same; the terrace houses had only had a fresh coat of paint on their doors,

And the roofs had been retiled.

My hands hanged loosely by side, I didn't have to worry when it snowed, no one could tell the difference, that my hands were actually cold.

I didn't have to worry if a human accidently touched me.

Not that even was relevant, no human got that close to me, their instincts told them so, I was a danger a monster, and a demon that was not meant to be.

But the fire still raged in my throat hidden, beneath my stone skin.

It was nighttime, thank god; I had been caught up in that house all day. So had Carlisle, it was Christmas Eve tomorrow.

Both of us had decided it would be a quiet event. Carlisle would be working at the hospital all night and early Christmas day. I didn't care.

Nothing meant anything anymore.

The fires burned faintly in the little houses, of course it wouldn't be much of a Christmas for anyone this year, the great depression had ragged right through America. Life had been turned upside down for many. Sadness and hurt was through the world and so was evil.

I could see some humans through the frosty windows of the houses, the families where huddled close to the little fires in their living rooms and the children ate what food they had.

I walked down the street, looking at the pebbles in the road, it was snowing now. Then I came to a stop out of the largest house in the street.

Although this house was the largest, it was also the most dilapidated.

The tiles from the roof had almost all gone, the paint on the door had pealed to show the wood, and the weeds, which grew in the courtyard, had taken over.

No one had called this place home for a long time.

That's when it hit me, the pain, in my cold dead heart; I bent over onto my knees falling on the road.

It was my home.

I knew it was my home.

The memories were distant, but they came, mother, and father… they were gone, and I was alone,

Why me? Why was it me that was turned into such a monster? Why must I suffer this pain everyday?

Anger raged through me. I rolled over into a ball, sobbing. It wasn't fair.

A feral sound ripped through my teeth, and I charged to the front door of the large house.

A large yellow note was stuck to the front door…

"This property now belongs to the first bank of Chicago."

I looked at the door handle; it was chained up with a padlock.

That didn't matter, I clenched it around my fist, the metal modeled to my hand, and I threw it into the weeds.

I opened the door, slowly, the air inside the house hadn't been circulated for while, I inhaled deeply. The smells flooded in, but they weren't familiar,

I walked around, all the furniture had been moved out, probably gone to a charity, the dust covered every inch of house and the mantelpiece my father had built with love, had all but been gutted.

I walked slowly through the hallway, into the bear and now shabby kitchen.

Mother loved to cook, she loved to make delicious pies and cakes, and she always forced more lovingly- cooked food onto my plate at dinner, i wasn't allowed to refuse.

I wonder what she would think now of my diet… I smirked.

Had she actually meant for Carlisle to do what he had done?

Had she known his dark secret, when she said to help her son in everyway he could, in which others couldn't?

I closed my golden eyes.

I inhaled again, nothing, no smell, no energy; this house was at peace along with its previous _two_ residents.

I walked back outside, closing the front door behind me, I broke it in the process, damn it.

Its wood splintered in my hand,

I angrily tried to fix it back onto its hinges, without success, I growled heavily.

I took one last look at the large house, no glow radiated from its place, no energy stirred, and no life lingered. For every memory and happiness now was almost dead.

Suddenly, I realized a woman, short , old and worn, began to walk up the lain towards me, I would have to hide, my eyes would be noticeably bright in the cold winters night. I had online hunted last night.

I quickly ran, at human speed, pressing against a wall,

I had begun to feel sorry for her, she was old and alone in the cold dead of the night, and she could get hurt.

She has seen me; no running now, her thoughts became clearer,

_What a good-looking boy, too good looking, why is he here all alone, on Christmas Eve, I bet he has no food… oh and look at his eyes! The vicar's teachings were right, there are different creatures of the night._

She knew I wasn't normal; she was a believer in the paranormal, a strong believer in good and evil… I hope she won't do anything irrational, for I would have to do something to stop her. And I didn't want to.

"Hello son, are you okay, please don't be afraid, I wont hurt you"

She was crazy, or she was denying what was standing in her front of her.

Me afraid, her, hurt me, I almost laughed.

She suddenly grabbed my hand, I pulled back quickly.

"So cold" she muttered

"Yes, I forgot my gloves," what a pathetic excuse.

"Don't lie to me son, I know what you are, and no I am not afraid, my father is a vicar, he has taught me all about the "other" world we live in"

For the first time in my, life I didn't know what to say

"Why aren't you afraid" I murmured,

"Oh, I am afraid of the creatures of the night world, but not of you, for you are different than the normal demons of the night, for your heart is still pure"

I was stunned, she had been taught like Carlisle, that there were other beings in this life, but she was not angry she didn't even so any signs of fear or resistance.

"Pure?" I muttered.

"Yes, for I can see it in your golden eyes, not for the color that they are, but that you have a soul, I can see it deep inside, and though you may think otherwise, you do, for you my son, are no demon, for your soul is only hidden from _your_ view.

"You miss your human life don't you, you visited your house?"

"Yes," I mumbled, this human, had me speechless.

"Son go home, for you do not need to be soul-searching, for your soul is already found"

She held my hand one more time smiled, and turned, walking into the blizzard.

I stood there breathing, stunned, Carlisle was right I had a soul, because, I could listen to the words the women spoke and have faith.


End file.
